


Miscomunications

by SilverSiren17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex are fighting, Ahsoka is the little sister of the entire 501st, Ahsoka might murder Fives when this is over, Companion to my other Clone Wars fic, Rex sucks at feelings, The clones are DONE with their Captain and Commander not talking so they decide to take care of it, actually Rex is trying to make up and Ahsoka keep escaping through the vents, also Ahsoka sleeping in the barracks, also saying what he means, and brother-sister feels, especially Rex, this might not make a ton of sense becuase I wrote this while severely sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSiren17/pseuds/SilverSiren17
Summary: In which Rex is terrible at saying what he means, Ahsoka spends weeks traveling via the ships vents in order to avoid him and the 501st is done with them fighting and misses their little sister sneaking into the barracks to sleep.





	Miscomunications

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone or a companion piece to my other fic, Milestones, I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head so I ended up writing it at around midnight last night. It’s just a short little fluffy slightly angsty fic about Ahsoka and her brothers... Enjoy!

“So,” says Ahsoka Tano, picking at her lunch, “I’ve been thinking.”

“That can’t be good,” Rex replies, raising is eyes from the datapad on the table beside them. She makes a face at him, but continues, stubbornly. 

”I’m young for a senior padawan. Obi-Wan says that at this rate I’ll be one of the youngest Jedi Knights ever. I was thinking, maybe I could ask the Council if I can stay on with the 501st for a while. Keep learning from Anakin as a General. It’s not uncommon, I bet they would approve. But, I wanted to ask your opinion.”

Rex pauses, considering, looks away from Ahsoka’s hopeful expression, and returns his gaze carefully to his food.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir.”

He can’t bring himself to look back at her. He  _knows_ what he’ll see. He _knows_ how her expression must be falling from hope into hurt, _knows_ how her blue eyes will be welling with tears, _knows_ how the stripes on her lekku will darken.

“Oh,” her voice is too soft, too hoarse, “okay then. I guess it was a stupid idea.”

 “Ahsoka—“

“It’s fine, I um, I have to go. I promised Skyguy I’d practice my forms this afternoon. I’ll... see you later.”

”Okay,” he replies, not sure what the protocal is for this situation. Before he can decide what to do, what to say, to fix things— she is gone, not even taking her unfinished meal with her. _Kriff_. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, he hadn’t meant to imply that he didn’t want her here, but— Rex isn’t good with words. He’ll speak with her later.

* * *

 

 

Later doesn’t come. He barely sees her outside of briefings and when he does it’s only a glimpse of white and orange vanishing around a corner, always gone by the time he gets there. Rex is pretty sure she’s been using the vents. Nobody ever seems to see the Commander anymore and he’s heard several of the troopers talking about hearing rustling in the ceiling (the shinies think they accidentally brought back rats from the last mission, the veterans, who know their _vod’ika_ better, only give Rex meaningful looks when the topic comes up).

* * *

 

It’s three weeks after their fateful conversation that Kix and Jesse take matters into their own hands and corner the Captain outside the mess. 

“We need to talk,” says the medic, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at his brother.

 “What about?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe about whatever the kriff you did to upset the Commander. She’s been so quiet that even the shinies have noticed that something’s wrong.”

 “We know she’s been avoiding you, sir. She goes everywhere through the kriffing _vents_ now, and she hasn’t slept in the barracks for _weeks_!” There’s hurt in Jesse’s voice as he says this last part. Rex sighs, he really doesn’t know how they’ll manage when Ahsoka finally does leave.

 “You need to fix it,” Kix says softly.

 “I wish I could, _vod_ , but she won’t let me near her.”

His brothers exchange a sheepish glance and Rex swears. “What did you do?”

“Well, while we were having this talk, Fives and Echo may have been... kidnapping the Commander?” Jesse looks even more sheepish now.

_“What?”_

“You needed to talk to each other and you weren’t doing it on your own!” Unlike Jesse, Kix is entirely unrepentant.

Rex _glares_. “Where. Are. They.”

His brothers share a nervous glance, then the medic mutters, “Commander’s quarters.”

The Captain swears again and starts off in the direction of Ahsoka’s room, Jesse and Kis trailing behind him.

 

* * *

 

Fives and Echo are standing by the door, looking nervous (Rex can’t help but sympathize once he gets close enough to hear just what the Commander is yelling at them from behind the door). They snap to attention when they catch sight of Rex, both of them seemingly relieved at his arrival (apparently their Captain is no where near as terrifying as the furious young Togruta).

 “The kriff were you thinking!” Rex snarls, and the two ARCs have the good grace to look a little ashamed. It’s not enough to stop Fives from shrugging and replying stubbornly, “You needed to talk.”

 “For the record sir, it was Five’s idea.”

 “Traitor!”

 “Noted, Echo. But you both still have latrine duty,” ignoring their groans, Rex starts towards the door, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 “You’ll need this, sir.” A key. The door slides open, revealing a very angry jedi padawan, her left wrist cuffed to one of her bed’s legs.

 “You cuffed her? What. The. Kriff. Where. You. Thinking.”

Fives and Echo exchange a look, “Sir—“

 “Never mind, I don’t want to know,” he snatches the key from Fives and storms into Ahsoka’s room, slamming a hand into the button to close the door. Rex approaches Ahsoka as one might a cornered wild animal, slow and careful as he unlocks the cuff and backs away.

 “I’m sorry about them, sir. I assure you, I had no idea they were planning anything like this.”

 “I know,” she says curtly, rubbing her wrist and studiously avoiding looking at him. “Thank you for releasing me. You can go.”

 “Commander— _Ahsoka,_ they were right. We do need to talk.” Rex sees her eyeing the vent in the corner and shifts to block her path, trusting his brothers to guard the door.

 “About what,” she still won’t look at him.

 “What I said in the mess. I didn’t— I didn’t mean it how you think I did.”

 “Captain,” she says and it’s only his training that keeps him from flinching at her guarded tone and formal address, “It’s fine, I get it. You don’t want me leading the 501st, I understand.”

 “That’s not what I meant!”

 “Then what did you mean! I care about the men— I care about you! I think of you as my brother’s! I— I thought you felt the same way about me, clearly I was wrong.” She’s crying now, and Rex is suddenly reminded of just how _young_ their _vod’ika_ really is as she curls in on herself, hugging her knees up to herself.

 “Of course I do ‘Soka, we all do. We know how much you care! You’re one of us _vod’ika_ , and you always will be, no matter what legion is lucky enough to have you leading them. It’s because of how much you care that I don’t want you to stay with the 501st.”

 “Rex, that doesn’t make any sense.”

 “I know. I know, I’m sorry, I’m not good at this. The 501st, the 212th, we’re lucky. We all know it, we have Kenobi and Skywalker, we have _you_. You and the generals, you care about your men, you put us before the mission. You care about us as sentients, as individuals, and, well, most Jedi don’t. Oh, they may not be as bad as Krell, but— well, you’ve seen the casualty numbers for other legions. I’ve talked to brothers from other legions, their Jedi don’t spend time with them between missions, they don’t look for the plan that sill have the fewest casualties, they sure as hell don’t put their lives on the line for us if they can help it!

 “Most of our _vode,_ they don’t have generals like Kenobi and Skywalker. None of them have Commanders like Ahsoka Tano. So yes, I want you to get your own legion! Not because I don’t want you here, but because I know how much you care about your men. Because we’re lucky. We have Skywalker and now you, but there are plenty of clones that don’t. There are _vode_ who’s lives could be changed— could be _saved_ by having _you_ as their general.”

He’s out of breath by the time he’s finished his rant, and Ahsoka is openly staring at him. He stares back. Then Ahsoka launches herself at him and the clone barely has time to brace himself for impact before his Commander is clinging to him, arms cinched tight around his neck, face buried in his chest (he’s suddenly glad that he isn’t wearing his upper body armor). Rex’s arms come around her slowly.

 “Love you, _ori’vod_ ,” she murmurs, and Rex chuckles.

 “Love you too, _vod’ika_ ,” the Captain whispers into the hollow between his sister’s montrals.

 “We all missed you, you know, when you weren’t talking to us.”

 “Really?” She asks, voice muffled against his blacks.

 “Really. Not to mention half the men haven’t been able to sleep properly without you sneaking in at night.”

She giggles, raising shining blue eyes to look up at him. “You’re exaggerating.”

 “I’m not. Have you seen Hardcase lately? He’s a kriffing wreck.”

She laughs again, and Rex _knows_ that everything is going to be okay. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, as Hardcase tosses and turns there’s a hiss of the barrack doors opening and a pattering of light feet. Rex cracks an eye (knows many of his brothers are doing the same) and watches Commander Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan, little sister of the 501st legion, scamper across the floor and curl up in an empty bunk next to Hardcase and Kix. There’s a soft rustling as she burrows in, then softly, “Goodnight!”

The replies come immediately.

”Goodnight, sir!” (Dogma)

 “‘Night ‘Soka!” (Fives)

 “Sleep well, Commander!” (Echo)

 “Goodnight Little’un.” (Rex)

 “Sweet dreams, vod’ika!” (Hardcase)

 “‘bout time you showed up!” (Jesse)

 “Goodnight Ahsoka!” (Coric)

 “Go to sleep! All of you!” (Kix)

 “Missed you too Mom.” (Ahsoka again, aimed pointedly at Kix with considerably less sarcasm than if she was completely awake)

“All of you shut up.” (Anybody’s guess)

 

Rex smiles to himself. Who knows what the future holds, but tonight his brothers are falling asleep around him and his sister is right back where she belongs, and for now that’s enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! If you did PLEASE leave a kudo or even better a comment, which give my muse life... thanks for reading!


End file.
